In U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,904 to Richard Markoll is disclosed an apparatus and treatment for diseased organs with magnetic field therapy. The diseases referred to in the Markoll patent and related patents are arthritis and sports-type injuries, although the prospect of such treatment and apparatus suggest other possibilities.
While most early work with the Markoll apparatus and process was with humans, the diseased organs of animals have also been the subject of treatment and, there is, a need for an apparatus to facilitate such treatment on animals.